


counting the days.

by katarama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Pining, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Kira’s maybe writing an author insert story, and it’s actually really, truly terrible.  It’s also not at all based on the cute girl that Kira sees every morning when she goes to the communal bathroom, and who sits two rows in front of Kira in economics.  <i>Erica</i>, she’d introduced herself as, her brown eyes sparkling as Kira tried hard not to notice the fact that her sleep shirt didn’t cover much, and she wasn’t wearing a bra.  </p>
<p>Kira was aiming for a coffee shop AU, and she spent twenty minutes thinking up tea puns.  She’s embarrassed with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting the days.

**Author's Note:**

> For the pining prompt for twfemslashficrec's femslash february prompt list!

Kira spends a lot of time in the university library.  It’s a little bit dark and a little bit depressing at times, but it’s one of the few places she can actually get work done.  When she’s in the library, she leaves her headphones at home, and she can’t take a detour into watching a couple episodes of Chopped or binge watch shows on Netflix.  She can’t listen to music, either, but that’s probably a good thing; listening to music and trudging her way through her mandatory philosophy course readings seems like too much to handle at once.  

With all that time sitting hidden in the stacks, Kira has a Favorite Spot in the library.  It’s the very back corner of the ground floor, the one place in the entire library where there’s a window and actual natural lighting, but also adequate lamp coverage when the sun goes down.  It’s not directly under a vent, so Kira isn’t freezing to death, and because it’s in a corner, she can have her computer up without having to worry about strangers peeking over her shoulder if she strays from work just a little bit.

It turns out that it’s a good spot not only for doing homework, but also for writing.  It has really good vibes, warm and welcoming and stimulating, and the words flow much more easily there than in Kira’s cramped dorm room.  She works on most of her stories there and then edits at home, when she gets kicked out of the library at the end of the day.

It’s one of those days where nothing’s quite flowing easily.  She knows exactly what she’s writing from, has the clearest mental image.  An embarrassing one, admittedly, but a clear one.  There’s a tall girl with curling blonde hair, with gorgeous brown eyes and a mischievous smile and red lips.  There’s another character, one Kira has been trying very hard not to describe, because she’s afraid she knows exactly how she’d look.  Inches shorter, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, with a penchant for knee socks and short skirts that twirl when she spins.

Okay, so Kira’s maybe writing an author insert story, and it’s actually really, truly terrible.  It’s also not at all based on the cute girl that Kira sees every morning when she goes to the communal bathroom, and who sits two rows in front of Kira in economics.   _Erica_ , she’d introduced herself as, her brown eyes sparkling as Kira tried hard not to notice the fact that her sleep shirt didn’t cover much, and she wasn’t wearing a bra.  

There’s nothing about Kira’s story that doesn’t feel forced.  Kira was aiming for a coffee shop AU, and she spent twenty minutes thinking up tea puns.  She’s almost embarrassed with herself.

It turns out that while her favorite library spot protects her from strangers reading, it doesn’t protect her from her friends.  She zones out, and it isn’t until she hears a clear voice behind her that she realizes she’s not alone.  “Unfortunately, little by little, slowly, but surely, the secret that's placed inside their own 'wall' will eventually steep through all around,” the voice reads, and Kira pushes her computer screen shut.

“ _Malia_ ,” Kira hisses, embarrassed.  The problem with always working in the same place is that her friends always know where to find her.

“Are you writing porn about Hot Girl in Your Hall Reyes again?” Malia asks, sitting down next to Kira.  Her voice is way too loud for the library, and Kira would shush her if she didn’t know from experience that it doesn’t any good.  

“I’m not writing porn, I’ve never written porn abou-”

“But you are writing about her,” Malia interrupts, grinning.  “You know, if you spent less time staring and turning pink and more time talking to her, you’d probably already be banging.  She’s really pretty hilarious, and not nearly as scary as you think she is.”

“She’s not scary, she’s just.  Hot!  And it’s rude to assume that she wants to sleep with me,” Kira chides her, because she knows if she says what she’s really thinking, that there’s no way Erica would actually want to go out with her, let alone have sex with her, Malia would give her another pointed lecture about her self-esteem.  

Malia pulls out an apple and takes a bite.  “I don’t know, you said she always waves at you in philosophy, right?  No one waves that much if they don’t want _something_.”

“You’re not supposed to eat that in here,” Kira reminds her.  “Remember how I’ve told you twenty times that there’s no eating in the library?”

“Remember how I told you twenty times to be brave and ask Erica out?” Malia asks her, which isn’t the same thing at all.  

“Remember how there’s no way Erica Reyes is into me?” Kira asks, and Malia laughs.

“Well, I guess we’ll see,” Malia says, “because I’m supposed to be working on a group project with her, and she’s coming to meet me here in approximately five minutes.”

“Oh my god,” Kira says, her eyes darting around the little nook.  She doesn’t think Erica is really the getting there early type, but now Kira’s heart is beating in her chest, because there’s the possibility Erica could show up there any minute.  

“She won’t eat you,” Malia says, rolling her eyes like Kira is being ridiculous, and like she didn’t just spring her crush coming over there on Kira.  “At least, probably not without you asking her to.”

“There’s no way I’m asking her to _eat me_ ,” Kira says, her voice verging on desperate.  “Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?  Or crude?”

“Crude was the idea,” Malia says slowly, and Kira shakes herself out of it.  

She grabs her computer and her books and starts packing her backpack.  “I should go, then,” Kira says.  “I can’t believe you, I bet you even intentionally kept me here long enough that I’d have to run into her, just so you could watch me get tongue tied and embarrass myself in front of cute girls, that seems like something you’d-”

Kira’s mouth closes shut when she hears a click, click, click and sees a pair of high-heeled boots, long legs, and a short skirt.  She wonders how loud she was being.  Embarrassingly loud, she’s sure.  Erica must have heard every single word she said, based on the enormous grin on her face.

“You don’t have to leave so soon, cutie,” Erica says, shooting Kira a wink.  Kira is actually gonna die.  Flames are going to swallow her up where she’s standing.

“I should really go,” Kira blurts.  “Let you guys do your work for your group project, I don’t want to be disruptive.”  Malia glares at Kira, and Kira smiles apologetically.  “I really actually should be doing work, I have a paper due tomorrow,” she insists before Malia can nag her in front of Erica and embarrass her more.

Erica sighs.  “Well, I guess you’ll just have to take my number with you, then.  If you don’t at least ask me out for coffee, then wearing my favorite skirt to meet Malia’s cute friend won’t have been worth it at all.”

“You want to go for coffee?” Kira asks hopefully, and Erica’s grin goes sweeter and softer.  “I mean.  Yeah.”  Kira can at least avoid screwing up this part.  “I’d love your number.  And I’ll text you when I’m free?”

“Perfect,” Erica says.  Kira gets down her number in Erica’s phone, promises to text, and as casually as she can manage escapes to the stairs so she can bolt from the library, her laptop burning a hole in her backpack.  

She’s going to delete every thing she ever wrote that was subtly about Erica.  She’s going to unfriend Malia and delete every single thing she’s ever written.

Malia _is_  pretty good about coaching her through texting Erica that night, though.  And she _does_  help Kira pick out a pretty cute outfit for the coffee datel

Kira decides in the end that maybe she won’t murder Malia after all, because the next time Kira tucks herself into her precious corner of the library, she has a very sweet, very flirty blonde sitting right across from her.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
